Forever and Always
by CamilleBelle
Summary: This is just a short oneshot of Lily and James shouting in a storm about love and protection, and letting themselves love each other no matter the danger Voldermort is putting on them. LJ


"BUT I LOVE YOU!" She screamed over the harsh wind, now letting tears roll freely down her rosy cheeks. The rain splashing around her and the coldness of the weather causing her breath to go misty.

She looked at the boy with pleading emerald eyes, he paused in his tracks for a moment and she whispered, "Why can't you see that?"

Her usual gorgeous curly auburn hair was now being blow in the wind, wet strands sticking to her cheeks. She stood there waiting for a response, one hand on her stomach clasping her soaked robes, the other laying limply by her side. Slowly he turned around, and looked at her, pain and sorrow etched in his hazel eyes. His raven hair, usually so messy and untamed now flopped down over his head, strands falling in front of his eyes.

"I," he paused. Taking a step closer to her, her eyes showing a slight sign of hope as he slowly walked over to her. He stretched out his arms and pulled her towards him. She laid her head on his soaked muscular chest and snuggled in as close as she could, listening to his fast beating heart. He slipped one arm around her petite body, laying his other hand protectively on her head. Gently he bent down and kissed the top of her fiery auburn head. "I can't," he whispered. She let out a sob into the one place she felt most comfort and tightened her grip around him. "Lily, I can't," the boy said, pain clearly coming out of every syllable. He gently pried her delicate hands away from him and held them in his own.

"Don't you love me, James? You always were the one to like me first and always made the first move and now when I finally say I love you are you telling me you don't return it?" Lily asked, succumbing to the numbness that was overtaking her body. James looked down at the soggy grass, his heart breaking as he thought about how he loved her more than life itself, wishing everything wasn't so complicated, and that he could simply take away all her pain and tears; hating the fact he had to keep her safe this way.

"Lily, it's not that, it's more complicated," James choked out, fighting back tears of his own. He hated this; he hated having to break her heart and his own. He hated what Voldermort was doing to this world, he hated it that Voldermort was coming after him, so he had to break up with Lily for her protection. Lily slowly looked up at him pain growing in her eyes every second.

"Complicated? Ththat's what I hahave become to you now, complicated?" Lily stuttered half laughing painfully, a new set of tears beginning to fall. James looked at her pain, he hadn't wanted this, he didn't want her to hurt.

"No, Lily, that is not what I mean!" James said reaching out to touch her arm, letting tears of his own fall now. Lily looked up at his touch and saw this, she hadn't realised how much pain he was going through too, confusing all her thoughts.

"Just tell me one thing James. Tell me one thing and I will leave it at that and walk away and not look back," Lily said wiping away her tears that were getting replaced by the rain that was coming down continuously harder.

"Lily," James said moving towards her. Lily took a step back and held up her hands for him to stop. He closed his mouth and stayed where he was.

"Please, James, answer me this honestly and I will reluctantly accept your decision," Lily told him, waiting for his response; none came. "James, promise me you will look in my eyes and tell me the truth," Lily finished almost breaking down again, but regaining her composure as she looked to his eyes.

"Lily love, you have to understand I am doing this for your protection, no other reason. I don't want to be held responsible for something happening to you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!" James exclaimed almost yelling, using large hand gestures and now not caring that he too was crying freely.

"James friggen Potter, just promise me you will answer me honestly! And as for my protection, I can take care of myself, I don't care if I am faced with danger everyday! As long as I am with you I will be happy and I will be safe!" Lily replied yelling just as loudly. She knew he was going to lie, she could tell already, if he was this determined to end it then he would do whatever it took, even lying to her. She just wanted, needed, to hear it for herself; she wouldn't let him leave her if she didn't hear him say it, even if it wasn't true.

"Okay, what is your question? I promise I will answer honestly," James said, his voice lowered so quietly that she could barley hear him over the howling wind. She looked out to the lake and saw the usually still water lapping up against the shore ferociously. Looking back at James, the love of her life, the one who usually made everything better for her, she now only saw pain and heartache.

"Fine James, look at me and tell me you don't love me. You've never told me before, but I know you do, I can tell. Your friends tell me all the time to, 'don't break his heart, Lily, he really loves you... he'd die without you Lily'. I can see it in your eyes every time you looked at me. I feel it in every kiss you give me, every time you kissed away my fears or hurts. I feel it when you hold me close and let me fall asleep in your arms. James, I know you love me! But if you look in my eyes and tell me you don't, then I promise I will walk away," Lily told him, staring into his eyes the entire time, praying she'll be able convince him that he's wrong.

"I, Lily, you know, it's just," James stumbled on his words trying to hide his blood shot eyes and tears stained cheeks from Lily. A huge bolt of lightening erupted from the sky extremely close to the large castle. Lily fell to the ground from shock, James instinctively dropping to the ground, covering her protectively with his body, trying to keep her from harms way. By this point the two were absolutely soaked through to their bones, shivering profusely as their clothes could retain no more water.

The thunder and lighting continued to roll as James looked down to Lily's face. "Lils, if some lighting gets me to fear for your life, then there is no way I am letting you have connections to the world that is all about murder and torture."

"James, no, there is always going to be murder and torture, if Voldermort is around or not! So please do not lie to me about this for something that will always be there. James, I love you and I want to be with you despite the danger you are in. If you hadn't realised I too am in danger here. If anything I have one up on you, I am muggle born on top of the reasons he wants to get you and I. If I remember, you are pureblood, so you are slightly better then I. James, please let us go through this together," she paused; she had no tears left to cry out and was getting dehydrated from all of tears she had lost.

"James, you say you'd die without knowing I was safe and well. Well, did it ever occur to you that maybe I too would die without knowing you were safe and well? Is it possible that you could please get through that thick skull of yours that I possibly love and care for you as much as you care for me?" Lily said breathlessly, blinking a couple times to get the rain out of her eyes. James looked down at her and wiped her wet hair out of her face. A smile started to spread across his handsome face, and she looked up him confused, for as a moment ago it pained him to look at her and now he was smiling. "What?"

"It's not possible love," James replied leaning down, kissing Lily lightly on the lips. Lily placed her hand on James strong defined jaw, then gently pushed him away so she could speak.

"You know that practically counted as saying you love me. So fat chance in getting away from me now," Lily laughed slightly, leaning in for another kiss, but James dodged it.

"Not quite Miss Evans. I never actually said it you see," James said, eyes sparkling, quite differently then a few moments ago.

"Oh, is that right Mr Potter? Then I do believe you have something to say to me?" Lily giggled, stroking James' hair out of his face, then resting her hand back on his jaw line.

"Okay, you don't have to ask twice," James said leaning further over Lily, now protecting her fully from the hard rain that was pelting down on his back. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled his charming grin, "I love you, Lily, I love you so much! And I am so sorry I ever tried to convince you not to be with me, because I know I wouldn't have survived being without you," James said staring intently into her eyes. "I'll love you, Lily, forever and always." Lily smiled up at him through the rain knowing this was the man she was destined to be with for eternity.

"Forever and always James," Lily let one last tear slip out the corner of her eyes, but this time because she was in pure bliss. She then whispered the words once again, but so soft it was barely audible. "Forever and always," with that Lily pulled his jaw closer and kissed him with all she had.


End file.
